The invention relates to a device for the production of molded carbon bodies such as electrodes for the aluminum industry. The mechanism embodies producing the carbon bodies by charging a mold box compressing and jarring the box for casting the carbon body and removing the body from the box.
Various structures have heretofore been devised for the production of large carbon bodies, and German Pat. No. 1,784,164 discloses a rotary table mechanism including individual operating steps for filling a mold, pressing and expelling the completed carbon electrode. The molding of carbon bodies, such as used for large electrodes, has been disclosed in earlier art such as German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,951,457, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,633 and 3,610,316 illustrate devices of different structures for producing molded carbon bodies.
In accordance with the instant invention, a vibrating or jarring mold is provided which is moved between a first charging position and a second compressing and jarring position, although the mold box and its associated structure are arranged to be of simplified construction so that they are not destroyed or weakened by the jarring and vibration which is necessary, and yet adaptable to relatively rapid production techniques. Production mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,316 embodying a rotary table are more expensive in construction and heavily constructed strong parts must be provided to take the vibrations which are present in order to be able to continue satisfactory operation without breakage or excessive debilitating wear.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved mechanism and method which makes possible the production of molded carbon bodies in a peculiarly simple and economical manner. In accordance with the invention, this object is accomplished by providing a vibrating support for a mold box wherein the vibrating mechanism is carried on a transportable frame slidably arranged to move laterally horizontal between a first charging position and a second jarring and compressing position. An improved material charging unit is provided which can relatively easily be brought into juxtaposition with the mold box for filling. The mold box is rapidly and easily moved to a second compressing and vibrating position at which position the third operative step which comprises the expulsion or discharge of the finished carbon body is performed. The present arrangement makes it possible for measuring the quantity of carbon material volumetrically without requiring a weighing scale or other complex equipment.
The supporting frame of the vibrating table is positioned on horizontally extending slide rails, and is moved between the two positions by a hydraulic sliding device. This accomplishes movement of the mechanism with relatively small power equipment and low expenditure of energy.
An overhead frame is provided which supports the material charging unit, and this unit is constructed so that in a very simple manner, the volumetric quantity of carbon material filled into the mold box may be adjusted.
It is accordingly a further object of the present invention to provide an improved large carbon body molding device which avoids the disadvantages of structures heretofore available, and which provides for a more rapid production of molded carbon bodies and for the construction of bodies of improved quality by the use of production methods.
Other objects, advantages and features will become more apparent, as will equivalent mechanisms and methods which are intended to be covered herein, from the teachings of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure the preferred embodiment in the specification, claims and drawings, in which: